


Memories of me and you.

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Hospitals, I don’t know how to tag this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Memory Loss, Poor Sebastian, Sebastian needs a hug, falling back in love, upset cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian gets in a car accident and loses his memory. He doesn’t remember his and Cooper’s relationship.
Relationships: Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 5





	Memories of me and you.

"I can't do this anymore!" Sebastian cried as he faced Cooper. 

"Why not? You can't do this, Seb."

"We've been secretly dating for the past 9 months and you still don't want to tell anyone! Not even your brother. I get not telling the whole world but you won't even tell Blaine. And I can't take that anymore, so I'm leaving. This over." And all Cooper can do is watch as he leaves through the door.

He knows how hard it is for Sebastian to keep this a secret. He's the first guy Sebastian's ever loved. Sebastian is keeping it a secret for him. Cooper knows he's upset him. He always know when he upsets him. Sebastian gets this look on his face when he's upset. He can be smiling and he'll get that look. He first saw it when Sebastian's mother died. They'd on been dating for a month at that time and Cooper had no idea how to console the boy. Sebastian was a sobbing mess and Cooper definitely didn't blame him and he wasn't about to tell him to shut up. He just wished he knew how to help him. But once again he'd upset the best thing about his life and he'd upset him to point where he left.

Cooper knew Sebastian wasn't asking me to confirm his sexuality to everyone, Sebastian hadn't even asked Cooper to tell him his sexuality. He just knew Cooper would tell him when he was ready. He was just asking him to tell someone, someone who they could share their relationship with. Cooper felt bad he couldn't even give him that. He wasn't even willing to try.

Then he had an epiphany, he could at least tell Sebastian he was willing to try. Sebastian would appreciate that. He rushed to grab his phone from upstairs, he grabbed it and text Sebastian telling him he tried. He would call him but the boy was driving.

And so for the next two hours, Cooper laid mindlessly watching Netflix waiting for Sebastian to text back. His phone started ringing and Cooper got his hope up for a good minute before he saw it was Blaine.

"Hey, Squirt." Blaine didn't answer at first, Cooper could hear him crying. He always knew when his brother was crying. He made him cry quite a lot as a child. "Blaine?"

"Coop, Sebastian he...he got in an accident." He heard Blaine take a deep breath. "He-he doesn't remember anything that's happened in the past year." Blaine sobbed down the phone and all Cooper could do was sit there with his mouth open. Sebastian wouldn't even remember their relationship.

"Your kidding? This is some joke right? Sebastian made you do this because we had a falling out." Cooper breathed heavily. 

"Not joking, Coop. Never joke about this." The poor boy was still crying. "Why did you fall out?"

"Blaine..." He took a moment to consider. He had to tell him, he had to tell him now. "We are dating, sort of, I mean he said it was over and then stormed out because I still didn't want to tell anyone about us and now I feel like this all kinda of my fault." He rambled.

"Oh." Blaine sounded shocked on the other end of the phone. "I did wonder why you two always spent lots of time together. Will you come and see him? Maybe he remembers you and maybe you can show me photos of you two together. The doctor said we can't show him photos just yet."

"Is his dad there?"

"No, just me. Kurt is in the waiting room, he didn't feel it was appropriate for him to come in. And most of the Warblers are out of state."

"As long as his dads not there, I don't care who is." Cooper started rushing to get his things.

"What's the problem with his dad?" Blaine asked, seeming like he'd calm down a bit now.

"Long story and definitely not my place to say. I have to hang up now, Squirt. I have to drive."

"Okay, love you Coop."

"Love you too, little bro." Cooper hung up the phone and rushed to his car.

The whole way there all he could think about was how Sebastian would just know him as a friend. He knew Sebastian had liked him for a couple months before. He'd just be Sebastian with a crush on Cooper. Not Sebastian his sort of boyfriend.

When he arrived the doctor was speaking to Blaine outside the room. When his brother saw him he rushed and hugged him. Cooper rubbed his back not wanting his brother to cry again.

"You must be Cooper, Blaine informed me you were coming. Just before you go in, you can tell him who you are to him but if he denies it don't pressure him into remembering. Be gentle with him. For the time being we ask you not to show any photos from the past year. If you can hold back telling him stuff from this year that's great but you are free to tell him if he wants to hear it. I have to go see other patients, press the nurse button if assistant is required." And the doctor left with that.

"He's a bit bruised and cut up." Blaine warned as he lead his brother into the room. The Anderson's had always been close with the Smythe's. They lived next to each other. 

Blaine hadn't been kidding about Sebastian his face looked like he had just entered a fight with something. He was awake though and smiled at the boys.

"Hey, so we have to talk to you about something." Blaine sat on his left while Cooper sat beside Blaine.

"Did I do something illegal?" Sebastian looked far to happy about that.

"No, actually. Umm, 9 months ago me and you, you and I, we got.." Cooper had to pause, Sebastian wasn't going to remember. “Never mind.” Cooper left the room and crashed against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

“One second, Seb.” Blaine followed him out and joined him on the floor. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t tell him.” He dug the heel of his hands into his eyes. “I can’t tell him we’re together because we aren’t anymore. I can’t let him go, B. I can’t let him go around not knowing about us. I’m really happy he’s alive but if I tell him any of this I’m going to sound like a creep.” Cooper felt Blaine put an arm around him.

“I’m sure he’ll remember you soon. Let’s just go back into there. I know it’s hard.” Blaine stood up and extended his arm to his brother, the older one taking it after wiping his eyes. They went back into the room where Sebastian was staring out of the window. “Hey we’re back.”

“When do I get to leave?” Sebastian faced them, curling up on his side. Cooper knew this was one of his ways he showed he was upset and fed up.

“The doctor said in a couple of days.” Sebastian groaned as Blaine told him. “Let me go double check that, Bas.” Blaine left to find someone.

“Hey,” Cooper moved up to be closer to him. “I know you’re upset and fed up but you’ll get to go home soon.”

“Don’t want to go home.” He saw the flash of fright in Sebastian’s eyes.

“You live with Nick and Jeff now. You don’t have to go back to him.” Cooper reassured the boy.

“How do you know about all of that?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just know you won’t have to see him again.” Sebastian uncurled himself a little.

“I don’t know why but you make me feel safe.” Sebastian smiled softly, Cooper smiled back. Sebastian winced and scrunched his eyes up.

“Sebastian?”

“Headache. Did you save me from my dad?”

“Sebastian?”

“I remember you saving me from my dad. You didn’t have to do that.” Cooper realised Sebastian had remembered something.

“I did, you wouldn’t have survived much longer. I had to get you.” He grabbed Sebastian’s hand, the younger boy squeezing back.

“What’s going on?” Blaine asked as he walked in.

“He remembers me rescuing him from his dad. That happened a couple of months ago.”

“Sebastian! That’s great! You remembered something.” Blaine went over and hugged the boy.

—————————

Cooper and Blaine had agreed to take Sebastian back to his house and stay with him for a day because Nick and Jeff were out of town. Once they got to Nick and Jeff’s, Blaine had to go to work, leaving Cooper and Sebastian alone.

Sebastian had already settled himself on the couch and started scrolling through Netflix.

“Look at all these shows!” Cooper saw how his face lit up.

“And you’ve already watched all of them.” He saw Sebastian’s face falter. “But watching them again sounds like a brilliant idea, don’t you think?”

“How do you know I’ve already watched them? We barely see each other, just when I go to see Blaine.”

“It doesn’t matter. Pick a show and I’ll watch it with you. Come on.” He at Sebastian’s feet. Sebastian pressed play on the show he chose. He didn’t speak until the end. 

“Wait, I know this. He’s going to hit him.” Sebastian said just as that happened. “I remembered.”

“Well done, Sebby.” Sebastian looked at him and blinked.

“Nobody calls me that.”

“I do. You asked me to.”

“Why would I ask you to?” Sebastian asked.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Stop saying that!” Sebastian raised his voice.

“I can’t tell you, Sebastian.”

“Why not? They’re my memories.”

“And if we tell you it could effect the rest of your memories. You have to remember by yourself.” Cooper explained.

“But he said you could tell me who you were to me.” Sebastian frowned a little.

“You’d think I was lying.”

“Why would I? Please, at least tell me. It’s obviously changed from us being somewhat friends. Please, Cooper.” Sebastian sat up and came closer to him.

“Fine.” Cooper got of the couch and paced up and down the back of it.

“Me and you were dating. Well, we were but you broke up with me, I’m not going to tell you why. I can’t. You have to remember that. Then you left and had your accident.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t going to cry in front of him.

“What?”

“I’m not telling you again.”

“I heard you Cooper. I just don’t understand. How did it happen?”

“You know I can’t tell you that.”

“Did I ever tell you I loved you?”

“I can’t tell you.” Cooper closed his eyes.

“Cooper, please.”

“I can’t! I can’t tell you Sebastian! I wish I could, I wish I could tell you everything. All the good times we had together! But you don’t remember anything and I can’t tell you!” Cooper shouted. He didn’t notice the boy getting upset or flinching till he’d done.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian mumbled quietly and went and curled himself up in the corner of the room. This once the first time he’d seen Sebastian do this. He knew it was the cause of his father. Sometimes he’d wake up and find Sebastian sitting in the corner. Cooper soon realised he sat himself in the corner because he got upset, something his father hated.

Cooper made his way slowly over to the corner and sat behind Sebastian. He’d learnt how to deal with him like this. You didn’t try to force him out of the corner, you had to let him take his time and be patient with him. Cooper rested his forehead against Sebastian’s back, a thing that always calmed him down. He felt Sebastian go from being tense to being a little more relaxed.

“I’m sorry I shouted at you. I know you don’t like, I made a mistake by shouting at you. I’m not angry, Sebastian. I am not going to hurt you. I’d never do that. I just got upset, this is hard for me too.” Cooper apologised, knowing he was in the wrong.

“I get that. I think.” Sebastian whispered, gently. He didn’t like to speak higher than a whisper when he was in the corner. “I’m sorry I pushed you. You don’t have to tell me anything. Did they say anything about showing me photos?”

“I’ll find out for you.” He felt Sebastian relax a lot more.

They stayed like that until Sebastian was calm and relax enough to turn around.It took Cooper an hour to coax Sebastian out of the corner but he was willing to spend that time helping Sebastian. He’d doing anything for this boy.

————————

Cooper found out from the hospital that he was allowed to show Sebastian photos but only a couple a day and only if Sebastian wanted. He got 3 photos for Sebastian to look at. One was of them at the Eiffel Tower. Cooper remembers telling his family he was going to Paris for his work but really he was going for a week with Sebastian. Sebastian showed him all the important places from his childhood. Another was a photo of them in bed, Sebastian was asleep with a soft expression on his face. Cooper was kissing his head. Cooper knows that photo well, he set is as his phone wallpaper a while ago, loving how soft and peaceful Sebastian looked. The final photo was a selfie of them on the beach, Sebastian on Cooper’s bag as he’d begged him for a piggy back ride. The sun setting in the background.

Cooper took at least 2 hours choosing the right photos. He didn’t want to overwhelm him that much. When he arrived Nick and Jeff was just leaving.

“He’s in his room, we’re just heading to target.” Jeff explained, Cooper reached into his wallet and grabbed some money handing it to him.

“Grab me some sour patch kids please.” Cooper asked.

“Sure.” Jeff took the money and watched as Cooper went into the house.

Cooper went up to Sebastian’s room. A room he knew well. Sebastian was watching Netflix again. He’d been watching all the shows he didn’t remember.

“Cooper!” Sebastian smiled pausing the show. It had been a couple days since they last saw each other and Sebastian seemed to like Cooper more and more everytime he saw him.

“I have some photos for you but the doctor said only a couple. So I can only show you 3 for now, you can keep them too. Do you want to see them?” Cooper shut the door.

“Yes please.” Cooper handed the photos to Sebastian and studied the boys face as he looked at the photos. “These are of us.”

“They are.”

“I suppose you can’t tell me about them.” Sebastian frowned.

“Not really, I’m sorry. I can tell you where they were taken.” Cooper sat beside him.

“Okay, can you?”

“This one was at the Eiffel Tower, that one was in my bed and that one was at the nearest beach.” Sebastian smiled at the photos.

“Didn’t I beg you for a pigggy back in that one?” Sebastian showed him the beach one.

“You did, yes.” Cooper smiled at him.

“I remember asking you for one.”

“Good.”

“I told you I loved you at the Eiffel Tower.” Sebastian looked at the photo. “We took that photo after I told you I loved you and you told me you loved me.” Sebastian smiled.

“I’m really, really glad you remem-“ Cooper was cut off but Sebastian kissing him. Cooper smiled against Sebastian’s lips, the younger boy smiling back.

“I still want you.”

“You’ve always had a crush on me, Seb.”

“I’m aware.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m hoping you’d want to try this. I might not remember much but I know I love you.”

“Of course I do. I can’t live without you, Sebby. I don’t care if you don’t remember anything. We can make new memories together and maybe you’ll remember some old ones.” Cooper put an arm around Sebastian’s waist. “But this time, we aren’t hiding. I’m ready. I want people to know.

“Did we hide this last time?”

“Well, I’ve already told you the answer to that.” Cooper kissed his head.

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
